Forgotten Soul
by Darien Connors
Summary: The Geo-stigma plague almost completely gone and eveything seeems to be returning to normal. Cloud is finally starting to soften up to Tifa, but even she can tell that something is off about him, like a peice of his soul is missing.  TifaXCloud VincentXOC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (if I did it would probably suck) BUT I DO OWN Ileana.

**TIFAs POV**

**"Everything is okay again...almost like before Shinra took over. Cloud seems to be healing after the Geostimga cleansing rain, but somehow I feel like there is still a void in Cloud's heart, a darkness behind his eyes that he thinks I can't see. It's there when he thinks I'm not looking, something he covers up so no one, not even me, can know or see that he's hurting. I wish he would open up to me, I thought after everything we'd been through he would realize that I was there for him...every time I look in his beautiful mako blue eyes I see an emptiness that even I can't fill. Why won't you let me in?" **These thoughts swirled round my head as I prepared the last of the items necessary for the picnic I had promised Denzel and Marlene. Maybe this is just what Cloud needed to get him out of this funk. Everyone else had settled back into their regular lives, the city had even started to rebuild some of the less destroyed parts of itself, the gang had mostly returned to normal. Sid was away building some crazy invention again while Yuffie had gone off to try and track down some of the parents for the children Kadaj and his gang had snatched, but for some reason Cloud couldn't settle back into his regular life, He'd still do deliveries but he seemed so robotic about it, and everything else lately, even our relationship…

"Tifa!" the joyful shout jolted me back to reality, I quickly put my thoughts aside and put on my happy face for Marlene, who came running through the shop door with Denzil quickly in tow. "Is it ready yet?" The two children were practically bursting with excitement, neither of them could remember the last time they had had a picnic, and frankly, neither could I. So when Marlene suggested on, the only logical thing to do was to resolve the issue was to plan a picnic at once.

"Is what almost ready?" I replied slyly knowing they were both too short to see the basket on the counter behind me.

Marlene, practically on the verge of tears turned to Dezel, who as of late had become her own living breathing shadow, and cried,"She forgot about the picnic Denzil." She looked so destroyed at the possibility that I had forgotten that couldn't keep my from grabbing the overflowing basket and gently plopping it down in front of them.

"You mean this picnic?" Instantly their eyes lit up like it was Christmas and once again I saw that childlike glow return to Denzil's face. Geostigma had stolen so much from the both of them and watching them heal together was beautiful. "Why don't you two go tell Cloud that we're ready, I've just gotta finish packing the goodies."

"Okay!" shouted Denzil practically dragging Marlene behind him.

"**Today might actually turn out okay,"** I thought as added the last couple of treats to the basket and quickly tidied the kitchen.

**Cloud's P.O.V.**

I watched as Denzil burst out of Tifa's shop practically dragging poor Marlene behind him, he was so energetic these days, completely different from the Geostigma ridden boy we saved all those months ago. "Cloud!," shouted the little brunette, "Tifa is coming! You need to start the jeep we're not late for the picnic!"

"Alright," I said, forcing a smile with as much emotion as I could, I really didn't want to go to this picnic, not when the last one I had was with her, unfortunately Tifa was starting to get on my case for ditching the past couple picnic. The idea of having a picnic without her hurt, without hearing her laugh, seeing her smile, or having her naturally green eyes glinting with mischief as she ran around with the dessert only to plop it on my head when I got within throwing range, it was just impossible. Where was she, now? Was she happy, safe, alive…? "**Why did you leave me?" **"Why don't you two help Tifa grab the stuff, I'm sure she packed too much for her to carry." With a big grin they both ran back inside right as a buzzing noise came from my jacket. After a bit of fumbling around I finally pulled out the phone, checking the caller ID.

**Vincent Valentine**

"Since when does Vincent have a phone," I mumbled as I picked up the call.

"Cloud," came Vincent's cold voice through the receiver before I could ask him about his new phone status.

"Yeah?"

"I found something you may want to look at."

"Is it important?" I sighed, "Tifa is dragging me to a picnic, and unless it's something important I doubt she'll let me push back the date again." The line was quiet for a moment as if Vincent was having trouble figuring out what to say next.

"Cloud...it's about Ilena, I think I found something."

The phone slipped out of my hands as he said her name,_ Ilena. _I felt numb, _Ilena_… Just wait a little bit longer, I'm coming for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tifa's P.O.V. **

Something has happened, he's here helping me load up, but his thoughts have taken him somewhere else entirely. Whatever it is, it's causing him so much pain.

"Cloud," he flinched as I reached out to touch his hand, "Are you okay?"

He tensed as I asked this, making me worry even more. Was it something I had done to make him like this? Was having him go out on this picnic making him like this?

"Tifa,"his voice was stressed almost past its limits, like whatever he was about to tell me was breaking him, "its Ilena… Vincent thinks he's found something."

"Ilena," tested the name out, was she the girl that some of the older people whispered about whenever Cloud and I go into town? I don't want him to go, but I want so badly for him to be happy, "You should go check it out then," the smile that came with my words was fake, but he didn't seem to notice, "I'll save you some pie."

"Tifa….," it looked like he wanted to say something important, but with a deep sigh he seemed to dismiss the idea, "Tell Denzel and Marlene I'm sorry."

"Be safe." I shouted as he rode off on Fenrrin, "How am I going to explain this to Marlene and Denzel?"

**Cloud's P.O.V.**

I shouldn't have left Tifa, not when we had plans, it's just like before, but if what Vincent said it true…. I shook my head, I can't think about the Tifa right now, not when Ilena's out there …not if I can find her.

After about half an hour I stopped in front my, our, old apartment images of the past came rushing back, things I didn't even know I still remembered came to mind, events I had forgotten years ago.

_The ally-way was dark, dank, and smelly, something prodded me in the side._

"_Wakie-wakie."_

_As I opened my eyes I was greeted by an unusually cheery blonde._

"_Five more minutes Ilena, I'm tired."_

"_Cloud Strife, if you don't get up now I won't tell you what my surprise is," she said with a mischievous grin. _

"_Surprise?" I said, my eyes immediately shooting open._

"_Yep." She started twirling something silver in between her fingers. "What if I told you that you could sleep five more minutes in a bed," she said slyly._

"_A bed?" I asked, quite confused. We had been homeless for quite sometime now and we didn't have enough change for an inn, and no one would hire or take in a couple of ten-year-olds _

"_Well there is this nice little apartment a couple of miles from here, and the previous tenants just got evicted so there's still stuff there."_

_As she said this, she plopped the silver object into my hands, it was a small key._

**Vincent's P.O.V.**

I heard the hum of a motor approach, Cloud had actually come. I was surprised that he had shown up, the last time I tried to talk to him about Ilena I nearly lost a limb. Talk about a tender subject, it has been almost seven years since she disappeared. Just got up and left, no note, nothing. I had better go out and get this over with.

I stopped outside the door, he just stood there eyes closed, clutching his keys.

"Cloud . . . "

He seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Vincent." A look of determination passed his face. This is going to be fun.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

The two silently made their way into the abandoned apartment.

"Wait here," Vincent added a bit of force to his voice as he walked into another room, leaving Cloud alone with his memories.

The room Vincent walked into what was rather small with a round, wooded table in the center of the room. There was a dresser-like piece of furniture on the wall closest to him. As he walked toward it, dust flew around his feet, finally moving after years of abandon.

**Vincent's P.O.V.**

I walked over to the dresser, _that vision had to be right. _I had been getting these strange images almost every night for the past month. They always showed a struggle between several people, and this dresser at the end of it, even if the beginning of the dream was different, it always ended with the dresser, and this burning desire to find it. After about the first week I decided to investigate the Midgar ruins, until I found this apartment.

I filtered through drawer after drawer, _what the hell am I looking for?_ Suddenly the room flashed white and I saw it again.

**Cloud's P.O.V.**

I heard a loud crash, _what the hell is Vincent doing?_, I thought as I rushed into the adjoining room. When I found him, he sat there clutching his head with bloody hands, eyes open but not really seeing anything. Suddenly he blinked, removed one of hands from his head and shot it under the dresser, completely oblivious to the shattered glass around him on the floor.

**Vincent's P.O.V.**

As the white noise in my ears died and my vision cleared, I noticed my hand was under the dresser, clutching a small rectangular shape. Slowly I pulled out the object, it was a light blue flip phone with a small wolf key chain hanging from it.

"Cloud…is this her's?" When I looked up from my bloody hands he nodded. "It's dead, see if you can find the charger."

"It's dead, see if you can find the charger."

"Right." Cloud walked off, almost in a daze.

I sat down in one of the chairs, and started thinking. _What the hell happened back there?_ I lost control of my body. _How?_

It took Cloud about 15 minutes to find the charger, even given the silence I couldn't figure out what happened or why.

"Cloud, why don't you take that home and look at it, it's getting late and Tifa will be worried."

As Cloud looked out the window, a look of shock over took his face.

"SHIT! Tifa's gonna kill me."

**Tifa's P.O.V.**

"Where are you Cloud?"

I had been trying for the past 3 hours to keep my mind off of him, but with Denzel and Marlene asleep I had nothing to occupy my time. Finally I grabbed my phone to call him, but as I dialed the number the upstairs phone started ringing. _Cloud__!_ I raced up the stairs and grabbed the phone.

"Hello, Strife Delivery, how can I help you?" I was trying hard to fight my excitement, silently hoping it was Cloud.

"Hello, I was wondering if Mr. Strife could pick up a package for me tomorrow."

"I'm not sure, he's not here at this moment but if you left me a number I'm sure he'll try his best to get back to you." I was now trying equally as hard as before to hid my emotions from the customer, not only had Cloud been gone all day but this man was planning to unintentionally keep him from me longer.

The downstairs door slammed shut and a voice rose up from the hallway, "Tifa, I'm home."

Trying not to drop the phone I politely put the man on hold and ran downstairs. "Cloud, I missed you." I said as I leapt into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time."

"It's okay your home now,…oh! I almost forgot, you have a phone call."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for taking sooooooooooooooooooooooo long to update, I know I'm a very bad procrastinator, or maybe I should say a very good procrastinator. Anyway, thank you for those who continually watched and waited for a new chapter, it was the prospect of having people actually wanting to reason (and finding my notebook with my story in it) that got me going. I hope you like this chapter cuz honestly I hate but I had to have some transition (I absolutely hate unexplained time jumps with new characters nobody know) speaking of which much to my horror I've added another OC, but at least he's hot….or at least I imagine him to be hot. Oh well, enough rambling, enjoy._

**Unknown P.O.V.**

"Hello?" came Cloud's voice over the phone, he sounded like he was in a bit of a hurry.

"Good afternoon...Soldier, or should I say Ex-Soldier." I smirked practically hearing him stiffen from shock through the phone.

"Who is this?" hissed Cloud, the confusion and defensive anger bleeding through his words, "I swear if you hurt Tifa or any of the others I'll kill you."

_Hmm, very interesting, he's just like Ilena, stubborn, hard-headed, and a "hero" even through the phone. _ I chuckled, "Fortunately for the both of us, someone who's been given orders to help you."

"I don't need help from someone I don't know." He said in a way that hinted he was about to hang up._ Darn, I was hoping to play with him a little more, oh well._

"You're looking for Ilena, right?" It was more of a statement than a question, but it got his attention. "I know where she might be, pending if they've kept her alive or not."

The other end of the line suddenly got very quiet, pondering whether or not I was telling the truth. "Where?" his voice had suddenly from frustrated to on the verge of tears in a matter of seconds.

"You really think I'd tell you, not a chance. If you want to find her meet me at the entrance to the old subway main in Midgar, by the way you may want to bring your emo friend,…I believe his name is Vincent, trust me you're going to need his help where we're going. That is if you actually trust me enough to come. If by chance you do come be no earlier than 7:00 am and no later than 7:30 at that point you'll be a trespasser and all trespassers will be shot."

"Fine, but if you're lying I will kill you." And with that he hung up.

_Michael, what have you done? You don't even know for sure if she's there or not. And right now is not a good time to be making more enemies, but if she is there…I can finally repay my debt._ "Ilena, I'm coming for you, just hold on." I said as I traced the scars on my arms remembering the last time I saw her. Before I realize I have let my emotions get the better of me and I'm crying. Clenching my fists, I tell myself it's to many years too late to cry over my mistakes I can only hope to try and make up for them.

_Sorry its sooo short the next chapter is going to be considerably longer but I really needed filler and enough of an intro for Michael so you readers wouldn't be too confused when he pops in during the next chapters. Well please review, this is my first story so friendly critsizm is awesome. Well I hope you liked it I'll try to post the next chapters soon. _

_D.C._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alright, I'm going to outright apologize for the taking soooooooo long to upload a new chapter, a thousand shames upon my head. I also want to thank all my reader for messaging me with comments and questions, believe it or not they help a lot; if I could give you all warm cookies I would. And now for the long awaited chapter 4.

I only own Ilena and Micheal. FFVII belongs to much more creative people.

**Cloud's P.O.V.**

Thick rain poured down as Vincent and I made our way to the old Midgar subway entrance. We walked in silence, Vincent occasionally lagging behind to inspect something , then come back so quietly you'd never have known he was gone.

"The are about 40 of them." His voice was the first to break the silence, and I wished he would have said something else, like "Hey, look there's Ilena!" not that he'd say something like that anyway though.

"Heavily armed?" I tried to sound calm, no use freaking out if you're about to be killed. Vincent nodded in reply, great.

"I'm afraid you miss counted gentlemen, there are over 50 heavily armed and trained men with you two in their crosshairs." My eyes shot up towards the taunting voice, up on a rusting sign sat a man around my age. He had sloppy brown hair, dark shades, regardless of the overcast weather, and a pair of crimson katanas slung across his back. As he jumped down, his coat fluttered open revealing a gold locket around his neck and an unusually shaped copper colored gun.

"I'm so glad you made it in time, I would have hated to have had to kill you for spying on a government facility." The man's tone was laced with venom and bitterness, and I noticed Vincent's hand resting on his holster, warning the man if he tried anything.

"Why are we here then?" It was clear he had the means to do this by himself.

"Because I thought it'd be more interesting . Now, this way." With that he turned and began interesting. As we started to follow I heard Vincent mumble something that sounded a lot like _asshole _, and I would have laughed if we weren't so close to Ilena and needed the asshole's help. After a few minutes we stopped behind some rubble that was slightly obscuring a door. The man turned and looked at us, shaded still fixed to his face, a severe look on his face.

"Just a couple of rules, 1 Do not touch anything unless it's trying to kill you, then you destroy it immediately. 2: Shoot to kill, not to maim. And 3: Ilena's safety is the only priority, if I think she's in danger because of either of you, I will kill both of you without hesitation. Are we clear?" I could feel my anger welling up inside me, who did this guy think he was, bringing us here, dangling a thread of hope in my face and then snatching it way.

"Why are you so concerned about her safety?" Vincent's voice came from behind me, and as I turned to look at him, I noticed he seemed paler than usual and his breath was slightly ragged, but before I could say something, the hidden door opened, and Micheal walked in leaving us with the choice to follow or be left behind. Silently we followed behind, but the farther we traveled, the darker the hallway became.

"Shit, I should have known this wasnt't going to be easy."

Suddenly Vincent froze, he slowly raised his finger to his mouth in a "shh" position, moving it up towards his ear. I turned and listened carefully, and then I heard it, something was headed towards us, and fast. We pulled out our weapons and waited as the foot steps became louder. As the runner came into view, the first thing I noticed was that he was not much older than me and well built and obviously terrified of something, snot ran down his face accompanied by the faint smell of urine. Before either of us registered what he was doing he latched on to Vincent's feet, barely distinguishable words coming out between his sobs."

"Don't let it kill me, help me, please...please...I didn't know. Oh God, please help me."

What had made this man so terrified that he wet himself and begged for mercy at a stranger's feet? I looked up from the man and noticed our _guide_ slowly walking out of the shadows, a twisted smile plastered on his face and, strangely, sunglasses still firmly set on his face. As he got closer the man clasping onto Vincent's anckles began sobbing louder. Sunglasses pulled the strange gun strapped to his side out and pointed it at the sobbing man.

"Where is she?" The sobbing man flinched, anticpating pain.

"I dont know." Obviously not pleased with the answer he cocked the gun. Noticing the danger I moved infront of the sobbing man. Sunglasses scowled, but never moved his gun away.

"Cloud, it doesn't matter if you stand there or not, I'm going to get the information I need." With that he fired the his gun.

Sorry the chapters short, I promise the next will be longer. Anyway, I hope you liked it and I apologize again for being such an amazing procrastinator. Please feel free to message me or post a review. I love all of you!


End file.
